Gotham High: Second Generation
by IWishUWouldLoveMe255
Summary: Explore the lives of the Joker and Harley's twin girls through their eyes. See what it's like to go to high school with your parents rivals kids. In this story, you will learn how it feels to come home to an asylum full of Gotham's most-wanted. Welcome to Gotham High.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello world! Me and my friend wanted to make a story about the lives of the Joker and Harley's twin girls. It goes through their lives in Arkham and how it is in Gotham High with normal kids and some of their parents fellow villains, and hero's, kids. This is just a character list for some of the kids. We will have the first chapter up soon!

Gotham High: Second Generation- Character List

Jackie (Joker and Harley's kid)

Brunette with green streaks

Green eyes

Favorite color is green and purple

Favorite activity is art (sketching)

Loves when her dad takes her to the circus

Wears dark black eye shadow and red lip stick everyday

Very pale skin

Favorite subject in school is math and lunch

Favorite food is a funnel cake

Favorite drink is lemonade and cherry coke

Hates Brad (Batman's kid), and Batman

Everyday she wear green strapless top, a purple jacket and short skirt or green pants

Best friends are Carley, Blaze, and Taylor

Afraid of normal people and flying bats

Carley (Joker and Harley's kid)

Red head, black streaks

Baby blue eyes

Favorite colors are black and red (Duh)

Favorite activity is sleeping

Loves doing stunts with her mom

Wears heavy black eye make-up with half red, half black lip stick

Pale skin

Favorite subject is Lit.

Favorite food is lollipops and muffins

Favorite drink is Mountain Dew (Do the Dew! 8D)

Hates Batman, Brad, stupid people, and pink

Everyday she wears a red and black corset with a black short skirt or short shorts

Best friends are Jackie, Taylor, Blaze, and myself :)

Afraid of teddy bears, stupid people (Scarecrow and son), and pink

Blaze (Bane's kid)

Black, long hair

Green eyes

Tall and buff

Pale skin

Keeps to himself

Likes his motorcycle

Full time badass

Favorite color is black

Taylor (Two-Face and Poison Ivy's kid)

Long black hair

Dark brown eyes

Tall and kind of built

Pale skin

Doesn't have a wide variety of friends

Smart but doesn't show it and funny

Enjoys nature and deep conversations

Hates people that try to be someone their not

A risk taker

Favorite color is dark green

Reid (Riddler's kid)

Red hair

Light brown eyes

Very smart (geekish)

Likes challenges

Shy

Johnny (Scarecrows kid)

Dark brown hair

Ice blue eyes

Highly intelligent

Wants to be a doctor

Likes science

Hates the Joker family just like his father

Brad (Batman and Catwoman's kid)

Light brown hair

Dark brown eyes

Average intelligence

Enjoys many sports (mainly football)

Hates Joker family like father

Favorite subject is recess and gym

In a relationship with Rachel

Rachel (Robins and Batgirls kid)

Blonde hair

Blue eyes

Peppy

Cheerleader

Low intelligence

In a relationship with Brad

Chelsea (Creepers kid)

Brunette

Loner

Shy

Average intelligence


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! So here is the first chapter! Just a heads up- Joker and Harley may be out of character a little bit. Sorry! Enjoy!

Chapter one

Carley's POV

BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh! Six o'clock already? I hate this school idea! What kind of people do they think they are? Makin' me get up at this time of morning! Well, I'll show them!" I muttered as I rolled out of bed. I looked over at my twin. She was still sound asleep! That will have to change. I giggled and jumped on top of her bed. She groaned and said "Go away, Carley! I'm sleeping!". "Sorry Jackie. We have to go to school." I said as I walked over to my closet to get changed.

I decided to wear a tight red skirt with a tight black corset that laces up in the front. I brushed my red hair and changed my earrings to my red diamonds, instead of my black diamonds. I looked back at Jackie to see that she went back to sleep. I smirked and walked over to her sleeping form. "Wake up, sunshine! The Earth says 'Hello!'". It was something our mom used to say to us each morning when we were little. I remember asking her where she got it from and she told me that her mom would say that to her when she was little.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when I feel a hand connect with the side of my face. "Ow! What you do that for!" I asked, holding my red cheek. "That? That was for waking me up! I want to sleep!" she said as she buried herself in a mess of blankets and pillows. "Well that's too bad! We have to go to school! I don't like it any more than you do! Let's just get this over with.". With that I walked out of the room to find something to eat.

I didn't even get two feet before some hairy monkey, a.k.a guard, came up to me and grabbed my arm. "Wow. That was fast. But you can calm down. I just want something to eat until I have to go to the hell hole you people call Gotham High.". The guard led me to the kitchen where I saw my mom drinking coffee with a box of cereal next to her. "Good morning, honey! You look very cute today! Where's your sister?". "She is getting ready. She hit me in the face for waking me up!" I complained to my mother. "I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart. I got your cereal out for you. I want you to eat something before you go. Your father will be down in a minute." she said as she got out a bowl and some milk for me.

"I don't wanna go to stupid school! It will be so boring!" I whined as I started eating. She took a seat across from me at the table and gave me a sad look. "I know. I'm sorry, puddin'". It was silent until my mom gave out a short sigh. "My beautiful girl is growing up! I remember the day you were both born like it was only yesterday. Thank god it wasn't, though. Then I wouldn't look as good as I do now!". We laughed at her statement as my dad and my sister were coming out of there cells.

Because my dad is the Joker, he has five guards with guns around him and one more guard had my sister by her arm. She was wearing a green strapless top with a purple coat and a short skirt. "Good morning family! You girls ready to go to school? Oh, and while your there, tell 'Principle Gordon' I said 'Hi!'". He laughed hysterically while he walked to get coffee. Jackie followed him and got breakfast. She sat down next to me and we all ate in silence. "The bus is here. Time to go." one of the guards told us.

We gave our parents hugs and we were off. "I find it highly amusing that they have separate buses for all the kids at Arkham." I said to my sister. "Me too, Carley. Me too." she said as we boarded the bus, hand cuffs secured around our wrists. We went straight to the back of the bus and took a seat. Everyone else was looking at us and the bus was silent. I looked around. There was not a lot of us. There were two boys i noticed to be Johnny and Reid. Johnny gave us the evil eye and turned around in his seat. Reid smiled and waved at us. Jackie waved back but i ignored the kid. I was looking for two other boys, not them. I looked around but I didn't see them. Just then, Taylor and Blaze walked in and the door closed behind them. I waved them over and they came and sat down by us.

"What's up?" I asked as Blaze sat next to me. "Nothing much. You?" he asked in his deep voice. He was the son of Bane, you could definitely tell. He was really buff! He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and some blue jeans. His long black hair was in his eyes, but I doubt he cared. "Same old, same old. Not happy that I have to go to school, though. I'm not a morning person." I replied, looking him over. He turned and looked at me. "Neither am I." he smiled. Just then, the bus roared to life and we were on our way to Gotham High

A/N: There you go. I know it's short but the next one will be their first day of school and it will be in Jackie's POV. Review if you liked it or if have anything to say. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sup guys! I am other chick that didn't write the first chapter. Yeah, that's kind of obvious, but oh well. Hope you enjoy Jackie's POV.

Chapter two

Jackie's POV

Dreams, dreams, dreams. They scare me some times but are nice at other times. You can escape to places that aren't even possible in reality... "What! Go away Carley, I'm sleeping!" Carley my twin sister always jumps on my bed to wake me up if I don't wake-up at precisely 6:00 am. She does this every time and it really annoys me but I can't be mad at her forever, I mean, she is my sister. I slapped her lightly on the cheek but i think i did it harder then I planed.

She finally goes away to get dressed for Gotham High. Uggggg... school really sucks. Everyone is really afraid of us but it seems that every other Arkham Asylum child can mingle and blend in with everybody else just fine but I don't mind having my sister as my only friend, besides Blaze and Taylor. If you get one good look at Blaze you could instantly tell that he is Bane's kid because of his muscles. Taylor is Two-Faces and Poison Ivy's kid. He is a big fan of nature, like his mom, and likes deep conversations, like his dad. Brad and Rachel are the football player and cheerleader of the school. Brad is Batman and Cat woman's kid and Rachel is Robins and Bat girls child. The hero's of the school.

When I finally get the strength and effort to get up from my bed, Carley is already down in the cafeteria probably with our mom. Our parents are the famous Joker and Harley Quinn. Everyday my dad and I walk down to the cafeteria together with those hairy monkey guards. To get ready, I pick my favorite outfit, strapless green shirt, short purple skirt, and my dad gave me his very own purple coat. I take after my dad A LOT! I wear my make-up like him except not so heavy. I put on black eye shadow and bright red lipstick. I have naturally pale skin so I don't have to put make-up on for that.

My dad and the crazy, hairy monkeys are waiting for me like every morning. I walk out and my very own monkey grabs my arm so sharply that I flinch just a little. On his name tag it says "Chuck". Chuck puts my hands in the handcuffs and leads my dad and I down to the cafeteria. Once we get there we see my mom and my sister eating cereal at a lunch table on the opposite side of the room away from Scarecrow's family. Typical. My family and their family aren't the best of friends.

The guards take the handcuffs off and we go over by them before we go get our breakfast and my dad says to us that when we go to school to tell our principle, Commissioner Gordon, "Hi". My dad gets coffee and and I get a bowl of Cheerios and orange juice. If only they had funnel cakes, my favorite.

When I sat down to eat, my mom started to go off on how we grow up so fast and how she remember when we were little. Chuck and some of the other guards came over and told Carley and I that the Arkham bus was here to take us to school. Somebody shoot me. I really don't want to go to school and neither does my sister. She tells me that she thinks it's funny how us kids at Arkham have our own bus. I agree and we get on the bus.

We head straight for the back of the bus and sit down. It's silent and everyone is looking at us. I don't really mind that they are looking at us. I am just looking for Taylor. He and I are really good friends. We sometimes study together or just talk about nature or school or things like that. It's nice to have a conversation with someone other than my sister. Don't get me wrong, I love Carley. But, sometimes, we just need a break from each other. So, I like to talk to Taylor. He is really nice and smart. I look at Carley and see that Reid is waving at us. I wave back, just to be nice. Me and him don't really talk that much unless we have to.

At that moment, I see Taylor walk on the bus with Blaze behind him. My twin waves them over so they can sit with us. Taylor sits on the other side of me and Blaze sits on the other side of Carley. Those two are good friends and have a lot in common. It's nice to see that she has someone else to talk to, too. I look at Taylor and see that he was already looking at me. "Morning!" he says. "Good morning." I say back. "Excited for a new year?". "Not really. I hate having to get up in the morning! Carley woke me up by jumping on my bed. Not fun!" I said. "How about you?". "I don't know. I have a feeling it's going to be an eventful year at dear ol' Gotham High.". He couldn't have been more right when he said that.

The bus took off and on the way there I was left to ponder how I felt about going back to this dreadful place. Oh, how I wish I was at the Circus!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi people! This is where you get to see them going through school and meeting new people. ENJOY!

Chapter three

Carley's POV

"This morning my dad came to wake me up after I missed my alarms. He had to pull me out of bed, literally!". "Yeah? Well, my sister smacked me after I tried to wake her up! In the face, too! It hurt but I think I will live. Besides, paybacks a bitch!". Blaze and I laughed as we pulled up to the school. "Aw, looks like we're here. That sucks." Blaze said as we got off the bus, my sister and Taylor trailing behind us. "I know. I fucking hate this place!". "I know the feeling.".

Me and Jackie had just found out where we were supposed to go and were heading there when Blaze lightly tugged my arm. I looked at him with a questioning look. He handed me a piece of paper and walked away. I shrugged and followed my sister down a long hall.

When we got to the class room we were supposed to be in, we took our seats in the back of the class. A balding, short, mid-aged man walked into the room. "Good morning class, and welcome to-" our 'teacher' was cut off when a tall, brow haired student came into the room. "Sorry I'm late" he said as he took an empty seat. The teacher shot him a glare and went on talking. "As I was saying, Welcome back to Gotham High. My name is Mr. Todd and I will be your literacy teacher. This class will be your homeroom class for the rest of the year.". After that I stopped listening. I looked down at the note that I still had clenched in my hand. I unfolded it and read the dark, sloppy hand writing. It said:

_**Hey. If you really hate this place, get out of it for a little while. Meet me out back of the school at 8:30. See you then! :D**_

_**-Blaze**_

I planned to do just that. But, how do I get out of here? I glanced at the clock. 8:20. Good enough! I wrote my twin a note saying I was going with Blaze and that I would be back. I tossed it at her when the teacher wasn't looking and then I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss Carley? What do you need?". Everyone was looking at me. I saw Brad give me a death glare. Boy, if looks could kill... he wouldn't even have to give me that look. He looks ugly enough. "Can I go to the bathroom? I really have to pee!" I said with a smirk on my face as I crossed my legs. Gotta' make it look convincing! "Sure. Go ahead.". I got up and looked over at Jackie. She gave me a thumbs up and laughed a bit. I went to walk out the door when two guards took my arm. "What? You comin' with me? No thanks. I don't need help. I know how to put a tampon in.". I laughed as they turned around with red faces. Too easy!

I walked out back and saw Blaze standing there. "Hey. I got your note." I said, holding it up. "You were supposed too. Wanna' go for a walk?". "Sure. That works.". We started walking along the road that the bus took to get us here. "So, who's in your homeroom?" he asked me. "Brad came in while Todd was talking. He got off easy, though. Other than that, just some nerds who actually enjoy reading and shit like that. How bout' you?". "I have Brad's bitch and Johnny in my class. I don't get why I was put in that class. I suck at science! So does Rachel, but she sucks at everything." Blaze said, kicking a rock in front of me. I kicked it back to him and said "especially Brad!". We laughed for a few minutes about my dirty joke.

We ended up turning around after a few minutes because some guards came out the back door and looked around. "Will you sit by us at lunch?" I asked him just as we were about to part ways. "Where else would I go?" he called over his shoulder. I smiled and he looked back with a smirk on his face.

I got to the class room and saw everyone was looking at me. "Glad you joined us." Mr. Todd said. I looked back at the guards. "Maybe you should have come with me. I was having some troubles!". I could hear my sisters loud, maniac laughter above all the rest. "Please take your seat." Mr. Todd said to me. I was on a roll, why stop now? "I will try. I don't think I did it right, though.". That got him. He turned so red, I thought he would explode. Everyone was laughing again. I walked back to my seat and saw my sister looked like she was going to pee herself. "You OK, sis? I mean, I know it's funny but, calm down. We don't want you to mess up YOUR tampon! You know how long it took you to get it in there!". I laughed at my sisters red face. At least she stopped laughing!

By the time lunch came, Mr. Todd already hated my guts. We walked into the lunchroom and saw Taylor saving us spots at a table in the corner. We walked over and sat our lunches down. I turned around to find Blaze. He came in and sat down on the other side of me. "Where's your lunch?" I asked as soon as he sat down. "Right there. You mind? I don't want much. Just your cake." he said, pointing to my lunch. "Go ahead. I don't like vanilla frosting anyway.". Just then, I was hit with a terrifying thought. It's only been half of the school day!

A/N: There you go! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hay peeps! This is my side of the story...again. Hope you guys really like this one as much as I had fun creating it. Enjoy! Chapter four Jackie's POV "At the circus are favorite part is to watch the clowns in their crazy colored c ostumes and make-up run around and watch their pants fall down to the ground!" I tell Taylor in the back seat of the bus. Everyday I sit by Taylor and exchange stories about the good things in life cause both of us don't bother complaining about the suckish things in life. I can hear my sister and Blaze two rows ahead of us laughing as we pull up to Gotham High. As the bus stops in front of the school, Carley looks back to me and gives me the same look that she gave mom when she told us we have to go to school today. Taylor, Blaze, Carley, and I all walk in together and struggle to find where we r supposed to go. Finally we get are schedule's straitened out and Taylor, Carley and I all have the same homeroom. I felt bad for Blaze though. He got stuck with Rachel (Brads girlfriend) the cheerleader and Johnny (Scarecrow's kid). I see Blaze hand my sister a slip of paper but I ignore it. When we get to class Taylor motion's me to sit by him in the back of the class so I take my stuff and slide in the seat next to him. Carley followed me and sat in the seat to my left. I see her unfold the piece of paper Blaze gave her before. I wonder what it says but I just ignore it again. I then turn my head and see Taylor looking at me. "You find what your looking for?" "I think so" he says. Now that made my pale face red. Mr. Todd, are literacy teacher and aka homeroom teacher walks in and soon after that the flying rodents son comes charging in late. Of course, he get off with a warning being the so called "hero's" son. All of a sudden, out of no where, a wad of paper hits my head. I pick it up off the floor and opened it up. _**"I am going to hang out with Blaze for a while. Be back soon".**_ _**-Carley**_ Sure enough, Carley gets up and yells out "Can I go to the bathroom? I really have to go pee". Mr. Todd allow's her to so she turns back to me and I give her two thumbs up and right as she gets to the door the guards come up and I knew that she just wasn't done yet. "What? You coming with me? No thanks. I don't need help. I know how to put a tampon in". Everyone laughs. A couple minuets later Taylor leans in and asks when the next time is that I'm going to the circus. "In a couple of days. Why?". "Well...I was wondering...if you wanted me to...that I could come to the circus with u...maybe?". A big smile spreads across my face. As the Jokers child you would expect that a girl like me, taking after her dad and all, wouldn't get so mushy, but I am here to tell you different. "Why a sudden interest in the circus?". "It's not the circus I'm interested in". This time I don't turn red like a clowns nose, instead are hands meet under the desk and entwine fingers. I almost want to lean in a kiss him but then I realize that we are in the middle of class. Soon after that soap opera moment my sister walks in and goes on about the tampon. I admit she is the best at that joke. I start laughing like my dad really hard cause its so funny fearing that I might have a seizure. Then she goes just a little to far on the joke and starts going on about my tampon! I DON'T EVEN WEAR A TAMPON! but I still giggle. After class, Taylor says to me that he will save us all a seat at lunch so we meat him there. Blaze came slowly behind us. He ended up eating off Carleys plate, but all he wanted was the cake which was weird but kind of funny. I found it funny because Carley would never give up her desserts. She loves sugar just like her mother. Just then, Carley and I both looked at each other with wide eyes. I knew what she was thinking and I am pretty she knew what I was thinking. It's only been half a school day!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Here's Carley's POV! Enjoy!

Chapter Five

Carley's POV

After lunch we had to go back to homeroom and put our stuff in our lockers. Boring! I went to my locker and put in the combo. Of course, it was empty... and I didn't like it. It will have to change. So I got out the red paper and put it on my locker door. I cut out black diamonds and put them over the red ones. I put up pictures of me and my sister, me as a baby (being held by my mom who was wearing an orange Arkham jumpsuit. Gross!), and then one of my family. Last, but certainly not least, I put up a mirror that has a light on it. Perfect!

After everyone was finished, we got to go to the lunchroom for an assembly. "Oh! Goody! Nap time!" I said to my sister who laughed and shook her head. You were supposed to sit with your homeroom, but I didn't feel like it. So, I went to tell my sister I was going to sit by Blaze. She seemed unfazed and resumed talking to Taylor, who was sitting next to her. I got up and began my search.

I looked over at where his homeroom was sitting. I saw him right away. He was in the back with no one else in his row! YAY! Today is my lucky day! I went to go walk over to him, but then I see Rachel making weird faces at Brad. What fucking idiots.

I creep up a row behind Blaze, trying to be as quite as I can. "Hey." I whisper in his ear. I see him stiffen and his breath hitched. 'Well, that's weird. I thought he would jump and get mad at me for scaring him. Huh.'. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your homeroom?" he asked in a hushed voice. I climbed over the seat and sat down next to him. "Yeah. I just didn't feel like it. Plus, I need a pillow and a teddy bear for nap time. Your are both a pillow and a teddy bear all rapped into one with a bow on top! Like one of those Pillow Pet things!" I giggled. His face got really red and he looked away from me, muttering about how I watch too much TV.

As soon as the assembly began, I put my head down on his arm and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't, though. It was too cold. "I'm cold, teddy!" I whined in his ear. I almost sounded like a child, which made him smile. 'I can't believe he is letting me call him that! Is he feeling OK?' I thought to myself. "Here." he said as he leaned forward and took off his sweatshirt. He must have had it in his backpack. I took it and muttered a small thank you as I put it on. It was HUGE on me, but I didn't mind. "Better?" he asked as I put my head back in it's previous spot. "Yes, thank you very much." I said in my child-like voice. Soon after, I drifted off into dreamland.

Blaze's POV

'Oh. My. Fucking. God! She is sitting right next to me. She is wearing my sweatshirt! I think I have died and gone to heaven!' I thought. She is so beautiful in her sleep. At this point, I'm not even listening to what that old guy is saying. Who cares? The girl of my dreams is sitting next to me, sound asleep. I have loved her ever since the day I met her. Carley is gorgeous with her blood red hair that has black streaks hanging down in her face as she dreams of things that I can only imagine about.

I look away from her, fearing that if I keep looking at her, she might wake up or I would lean down and kiss her slightly parted, dark red and black lips. I imagine that they would be soft and supple. But I want to taste them. 'Stop it! Your only making it harder on yourself.'. I had to think of something else. I look up at the old guy who is still going on about the rules and all his achievements. God, this is so boring. I look over at Jackie to see that she is still talking to Taylor. They are looking at us. 'Great. That's the last thing I need. Jackie teasing Carley about this whole thing.'. It's gonna be a long year.

Carley's POV

"Carls, wake up. Come on Sleeping Beauty. Wake up." I was woken to the sound of Blazes' voice. Although, I couldn't be sure because it sounded soft and warm. I blinked my eyes open and met the bright green eyes of Blaze. "Good morning." he said. "Good morning. Where are we? I'm so confused." I told him. I don't think I could see straight or walk in a straight line. I blinked a bunch of times before I could see clearly. Blaze smiled at me and I could see my sister and Taylor off to the side , waiting for us. "We are at school. You fell asleep during the assembly and now it's over.". "Hurry up! We have to catch the bus!" my sister called off from the side. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." I said as I attempted to get up. Blaze helped me stand and we walked over to my sister.

"I can't believe you actually fell asleep. I mean, at least I heard some of what he was saying. You were too busy catching some z's. Nice goin'" my sister said. I know that she wasn't that surprised that I fell asleep. "Well, I was warm and comfy. He didn't say anything important. I didn't miss much." I explaned as we walked down the halls. We got out front and found our bus. Again, we headed to the back and sat down in the same spots.

"So, how was your first day back?" Blaze asked me. "What do you think?". "It sucked.". "Was there ever any doubt it wouldn't suck?". "No. But, aren't you glad you got to sleep?" he asked me while looking at his sweatshirt. I still haven't given it back. "Yes, I am. Thanks, teddy. You're the best knock-off Pillow Pet a girl could have!" I said as I rapped myself farther into the warmth of his piece of clothing. "Hey. You wanna hang out tonight?". "Same time. Same place." I answered back, giving him a smile.

Me and Blaze have been friends for as long as I can remember. During the summer, we would meet in one of the public bathrooms in the Rec. room. After that, we would sneak to his room and hang out. Now, I know your thinking 'why doesn't she just sneak off to his room? Why go to the bathroom?'. Good question. Because we live in Arkham, you can't just go to a guard and say "I'm going to my friends room. Be back later!" like you would to your parents. You have to adapt to being a 'prisoner' of sorts.

When we got there, we were put back into the handcuffs and escorted, by guards, to our cells. "Hey girls! How was your day?" my mom asked. "Fine. Little boring, though." my sister answered. I nodded my head in agreement. "Good. Anything bad happen?". "Nope. Just a normal day at Gotham High." I answered this time. "Great. Your fathers in his cell.". My sister took off and went into my dad's cell. "Mom, I'm gonna got to the Rec. room for a bit. Maybe hang out for awhile. Be back later!" I said. She understood that what I really meant was that I was going to hang with Blaze.

I got there and saw that Johnny was there. Oh no. This is trouble. "Oh, well look who's here. This is perfect. I don't see your sister, your parents, or your body guard to protect you now. This will be fun!" he said, walking up to me. "Stuff it, potato head! I don't need protection from you. Your just a wimp, just like your father. This should be easy." I said, sizing him up. We were about the same height. "Oh, yeah? Well, at least my dad doesn't wear make up like he's a woman. At least my mom doesn't follow my dad around like the stupid little puppy she is." he said. He was looking too proud of what he said. I gotta knock him down a bit. So, I socked him right in the face and ran into the bathroom. I was laughing so hard and so loud that I didn't even notice that he was already here.

"Nice job." he said. He was giving me his 'Congrats!' smirk. "Yeah, thanks." I said once I calmed down. "Now, we wait. We can't go out there with all the guards." he told me as he sat down. "OK." I said as I sat down across from him.

A/N: There you go! Hope you liked Blaze's POV. I did my best. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sup! Once again, here is Jackie's POV and a little of Taylor's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter six

Jackie's POV

Lunch was finally over and we all walked off to are lockers to put are stuff away for the so called _**big **_assembly. The school every year has this big meeting to go over the rules and personal accomplishment of the staff. BORING!

Just as I close my locker I see Taylor standing right next to me grinning. "Sup" I say. "So do you want to sit together at the assemble?" Taylor asks me. "No...I will never sit by u ever again" I said sarcastically. I don't think he picked up the sarcasm so I laughed my normal laugh and punched him gently in the shoulder. "I'm kidding". After I said that he looked relieved and smiled.

When we got into the big gym Carley said "Oh Goody! Nap Time!". I laughed and shook my head at her. This was normal for her. She is the nap type. Once we sat down me and Taylor started to talk. "Last year do you remember when Brad puked all over Rachel's head? That was hilarious! Rachel started to run to the bathroom but ran into Mrs. Walander the English teacher and got puke all over her!". "Yah, I do remember that, I laughed so hard I thought I was going to pee".

My sister taped me on the shoulder and said she was going to sit by Blaze but I was so into Taylor and I's conversation that I don't think I heard her right. So I turned around and continued talking to Taylor. We grew silent for a few seconds but then he broke it "Are you sure you want me to come to the circus with you and your dad?". "Totally, why wouldn't I? Your a really nice guy". "Don't you ever think that your dad being the Joker and all wouldn't like me?". "Do you think just because he is the Joker that he wouldn't like you, I mean I do take 95% after my dad". "No...its just that I..." "Don't worry, I know what you mean. My father will approve of you, I promise".

He takes my hand again and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. I blush. Inside of me I have that feeling where I wanted him to kiss me on the lips but again, we are in a public area. Once I feel my face go back to the normal pale color we talk some more about the circus and what we want to do there. I told him it's kind of like the fair but with more clowns and less drunk teens. I think.

Taylor's POV

I am so stupid why did I say that? Now she definitively doesn't want to be my girlfriend even though I haven't even asked her yet. When am I going to build up the nerve to ask her? Am I scared of her father? Am I scared of if she says "no"? "Don't worry, I know what you mean. My father will approve of you, I promise".

This is my chance to make the first move. I grab her hand and entwine are fingers like we did last time in homeroom except this time I take it a little further. I give her a light kiss on the cheek but I think I was aiming for the lips. Well, I got a smile from her. I think that's good for now. I think I will ask her out at the circus. Maybe even kiss her on the lips next time. When her father isn't around...Duh

Jackie's POV

After awhile when Taylor and I look over at Blaze and Carley. Carley is sleeping, using Blaze as a pillow and teddy bear. Trust me, I have been the pillow and teddy bear once in my life and I plan to stay away from that. Taylor and I both smile at Blaze but he has this pained look on his face so we look away afraid that he might hurt us later for staring. By the looks of him he could take down everybody on the school.

Once the assembly was over I yelled over to my sister who was apparently awake now to hurry up so we don't miss are bus. Not that I really want to go home now cause I want to be free to hang out with Taylor some more but I need to ask my dad about the circus and Taylor.

It was the usual bus ride home and once we got to Arkham Asylum we were handcuffed like usual and taken to are cells. Mom said hello as usual and we replied as usual "Fine, little boring" not mentioning the moments I had with Taylor. "Your father is in his cell". My eyes grew big and I sprinted to his room as fast as I could to ask him the big question that has been killing me all day.

"Dad, you are really going to like him. He is a really nice guy and I think he might actually really care for me. "But I care for you Jackie clown". Jackie clown has been my nickname for as long as I can remember. I don't care for it but what can I do? "That's not the same dad. I want a boy that my age that really cares for me and laugh at my jokes". "I laugh at your jokes cause mostly you get them off me". "Dad! Just make sure your in a good mood when we are at the circus". "Yes Harley". "DON'T SAY THAT! I am just really hoping that he get on your good side tomorrow night". "Jackie clown, I don't have a good side". We both laugh. Then after awhile I look down at what he is drawing. When I first walked in he looked really dazed and in space concentrating on whatever he was drawing. "Hay dad, what are you doing?". "I am making plans". "Plans for what". "I will let you have one guess". "Oh...duh...Batbrain"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! We just wanted to thank all of you people who are reading this. We really hope you like it. We value your opinion! Shoot us a review telling us what you think! Thanks! ENJOY!

Chapter seven

Carley's POV

We talked about random stuff like what I did in class or how stupid Rachel was when she couldn't answer a question. It was nice to just talk to him. I mean, I know that we talk all the time, but it's nice to just talk about random stuff.

"Where do you see your self in 10 years?" Blaze asked out of the blue. "Ummm... I don't know really. Hopefully, out of here. I don't want to be stuck here in 10 years. That would suck. I hope I can live somewhere nice. A big apartment, maybe. It has to be on the top floor, though. I want a full view of the city. I guess I want a big living room and a big kitchen. Lots of space, for when I have company over. It will have three rooms. Two rooms for the two children I want, but probably not in ten years. Maybe in thirteen years. But, my master bedroom would be painted red with a black bed set over my big king-sized bed. I would have my own bathroom and a walk-in closet that will hold all my clothes and shoes."

"Wow. Are you gonna share that big king-sized bed with someone?" he asked. I giggled and smiled at him. "Maybe. That depends." I answered. He smirked back at me before saying "depends on what?". "If I fall in love between now and in ten years. What about you? Where do you see your self in ten years?" I asked.

"Only ten years. Huh. I bet I can do it in two!" he smirked. I blushed and looked away. "Don't avoid my question." I said. "Alright, fine. I see myself out of here and living in a big apartment. It takes me forever to get up there to see my wonderful family after a long day of hard work. I open the door and see that the room is bathed in sunlight because my beautiful wife likes it when the sun is going down and it looks like the walls are made out of gold. I see two gorgeous kids sitting in the big living room watching some random cartoon. They jump up off the couch to come greet me. After I give them hugs and shower them in kisses, I ask them where their mom is. Usually, she is in the kitchen making dinner by this time. They tell me that she is in her, our, room. I set down my stuff and go in the room.

"I walk in to our red room and see that my suit is set out on our black bed. It came from our walk-in closet. I hear the shower running in the bathroom that is attached to our room. I deiced to surprise her. I walk in to the bathroom, as quiet as possible. I see her clothes lying on the floor in a pile. I hear her beautiful, silk-like voice singing her favorite song. It's beautiful. I get undressed myself and hop in the shower behind her. I snake my hands around her small waist and she sighs in delight. I kiss her soft, pale neck and eventually she turns to give me a kiss.

"Once we finish, we get dry and I ask her why my suit is out. She says that we are going out tonight. So she goes out and tells the kids to get ready. Then she gracefully walks into the walk-in closet and closed the door. I get dressed and comb through my hair. I go out into the living room to see that my kids are dressed all nicely and look very pretty. I turn around when I hear the door opening. There she is. She is wearing a small, tight black dress that looks sexy but professional. I hear my kids gasp behind me. I would if I could talk. I walked over to her and rapped my arms around her waist. She asks how she looks and I tell her that she will have to plan a funeral. She looks confused and I laughed. I tell her it's because I have died and gone to heaven. We laugh at my lame attempt at a joke and head out the door.

"We go to dinner at a nice, fancy restaurant. It was a really good night, the food was great and we all had fun. Then when we get home, we tuck our kids in and go into our room. I help her get out of her dress. She is so beautiful that I can't resist. That night, we make sweet, wonderful love. That, is where I see myself in ten years."

I was flabbergasted. I didn't know what to say. He described the house I want. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. "W-wait. That- that sounds like the house I want" I said, stumbling over what my words. "Yeah, that is the point." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh" was all I could manage. By now, my face was as red as a tomato and it was as hot as the sun. His smile was so big, I thought he was going to break his face.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me. Like now." he asked. "Wow. No butterflies. No mumbling or stumbling over your words. You are way too confident. What if I said no?" I asked. He smirked at me. "Are you saying no?". "No. I'm saying yes. I was just wondering what would happen if I said no.". "I might cry." he said as he tried to fake pout. We laughed and he took my hand. He led me out of the bathroom and we ran out one of the doors after we knocked out a guard. The alarms were going off, but we didn't care. We ran as fast as we could. We ended up at the mall a few blocks away.

"That was easy." I say. We are both panting and trying to catch our breaths. Once we settle down, we go to the food court and get something to eat. We had to rob some old lady to get some money. We ate fast because we wanted to catch the new horror film that came out recently. So far, we were having good luck because no one recognized us. We went in, without buying a ticket, and got seats in the way back.

I wasn't paying much attention to the movie because it was not even the slightest bit scary. I don't think Blaze was paying attention to it either because he found a pen on the ground and has been drawing on my hand this entire time. I couldn't see what he was writing, but I didn't care. "Finished." he whispered in my ear. I turned my head to look at him. He was staring at me with his bright green eyes and those beautiful, full lips formed in a straight line. I looked back up at his eyes and saw his were still lingering on my lips. I smiled and that seemed to pull him out of his trance. He looked up and we locked eyes.

He started to lean forward and I met him halfway. When our lips met, sparks went through my body; as though I had been electrocuted. His lips were so soft and I felt like I could kiss him forever. I let out a soft moan into his mouth as he licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I wanted to let him in so badly, but I couldn't breathe. I reluctantly pulled back. His lips we big and bright red and we were both gasping for air. We smiled at each other, and I knew in that moment, he wouldn't need two years. He could have me before then with that smile he was giving me.

Once we got out of the theater, he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the mall. I didn't think to question where we were going. I didn't care as long as we were together. That's all that mattered at the moment. We walked on the sidewalk for a bit. He kept glancing back at me and we would smile at each other. One time, he looked back and stopped. He grabbed my waist and kissed me passionately and deep. Then he pulled away and we kept walking. Once we got there, I saw he was taking me to an old park. We got there and he let go of my hand.

It was my turn to pull him somewhere. I lead him to the swings and hopped on one. He pushed me a bit and then got on the one next to me. We held hands as we swung together. "So, were do we go from here?" he asked. "Well, I think we should head back soon bec-" "That's not what I meant. I meant, where do _we _go from here?". "I don't know." I replied honestly. For the first time, I look down at the hand that he had drawn on during the movie.

In cool, bubble letters, it said 'Blaze 3's Carley'. I smiled and said "are we official then?". All of a sudden, he got off his swing and got down on one knee in front of me. I giggled as he took the hand he drew on and kissed the heart in the middle.

"Carley, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?".

"Yes."

A/N: There you go! I'm happy. They are together now. YAY! Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey my happy fan fiction viewers! Hope you enjoy the day of Taylor and Jackie before the circus.

Chapter eight

Jackie's POV

I hung out with my dad awhile longer but then realized that I should sneak to Taylor's cell to tell him the news that he can come tomorrow to the circus since we don't have school tomorrow. "Hey dad, I am going to sneak to Taylor's room to tell him, okay?". "Fine. Just be back for dinner. The lunch ladies are letting her make her *special* meatloaf". "Dad...I thought it was jello". We both laughed and I think I even snorted, but I hope dad didn't notice.

It isn't hard to get passed the guards and and surveillance cameras. Well...it's easy if you have lived in Arkham all your life for almost sixteen years. I don't think I want to tell you just yet because just in case you get locked in an Asylum, I don't want you steeling my strategy. I mean...Carley and I even have different strategies, but I will give you a hint. It has to do with broken wires on a couple cameras and maybe a dead guy in the surveillance room.

After all that work was done and I was at the front door of Taylor's cell with the key that I stole from a guard, I knocked five times which is the *code knock* so he knows it's me. "Hey Jackie, come in. My parents just left for the therapy session". Every once in awhile the grown-ups have this therapy session where they talk about their feelings and blah, blah, blah. When my mom and dad have their session, that is where they get messy. Its actually quit funny.

"Great. I just wanted to tell you that I talked to my dad and he absolutely hates you. He doesn't want to meet you and there is no point in you going to the circus". I could see his face totally lose color and he slowly dropped his head. "I am kidding, my gosh you fall for it every time". I lightly punch him in the shoulder and he lightens him up a little but he still looks a little pale. Paler then usual but I know how to fix that.

We were standing in his cell and I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then I gave him a hug and right at that moment, I didn't want to let go.

Taylor's POV

Right when she told me that I didn't know if she was kidding like last time or her dad really said that. I could feel my face drain color and I thought I was going to faint. Then she told me that she was kidding and I felt better but I was still in shock. All of a sudden I felt her lips on my cheek and her warm arms around me. Her body was so warm against mine and but I new that I was making is harder for me to just wait for tomorrow night. I have been in a room alone before but there is something about this night and this moment that is different then any of the other days I have been with her. She is an amazing girl, and I really want to ask her out but I have to wait. I have to! God...I wish she would kiss me again.

Jackie's POV

"If you ever escaped from this place, where would you go?". "Taylor, I have asked myself that question everyday of my life. I would want to stay close and keep in contact with my family. Maybe a husband and some kids. Why do you ask?". "I was just wondering if you would want me to be in your future?". "Of course. Why wouldn't I want you in my future. Your the best friend a girl could ever have". I could see him light up but I couldn't tell if that was a good enough answer for him or not but I think he wanted a little more of an answer and I wish I said a little more of an answer. He is a really sweet guy and I wish he would just ask me already but I don't know if he really likes me in that way even though he did kiss me but that was on the cheek. It could of just been a friendly kiss...I mean friends kiss each other right... on the cheek? I am so confused!

Taylor's POV

"I think I should go back to my cell know, I told my dad I would only be gone for a little bit. I will see you tomorrow Taylor". She's leaving...why is she leaving...I cant let her go just yet. Just as she was at the door to leave I ran to her, grabbed her arm, flung her back to me so her body slammed into mine and kissed her passionately, this time on the lips. I was now holding her by her waist and her arms were around my neck and neither of us came up for air for the longest..."Taylor? Are you there I am leaving now. See you tomorrow".

I finally snapped back to reality and realized I was just imagining it, sadly. "Bye Jackie". She left the room and that's when I realized that I might go crazy like her dad (no offense) before tomorrow night. I am going to die before I get the chance to ask her, the girl that I hope to be my wife in the future, the girl I want to marry. God...she is like my own personal drug that I am addicted to, I cant get enough of her, she is like the venom that I hope gets into my blood stream. I don't think I can go to sleep tonight. I will have dreams about her that when I wake up I wont be able to get out of my head. I would take a bullet for her. Is there anything that I wouldn't do for her?

Jackie's POV

As I'm walking back to my cell, all I can think about is Taylor. He is addicting. How am I going to get him out of my head tonight? I have to get a good nights rest tonight because otherwise if I don't I will look like crap in the morning. I mean it would be nothing a little make-up couldn't do but still, tomorrow is going to be a the best day of my life, I hope.

"Hey Jackie clown. How was your trip to Taylor's?". "It was good dad, are we ready to go down to the cafeteria?". "The guards aren't here yet so I guess we have a little time before we are shackled". "Cool. Can I sneak a sandwich in my pocket? I don't really feel like up chucking today". "Don't worry, I already got us covered". We both laughed and waited for Chuck and the other monkey's to come.

A/N: I can't wait for the circus chapter. I think it will be one of my best chapters yet, not including my friends chapters, which are really good. Hope you guys like the circus.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Hi guys! I hope you are as excited as we are for the carnival. Can't wait! Here is a chapter full of fluffy goodness between Carley and Blaze! Enjoy!

Chapter nine

Blaze's POV

I almost had a heart attack when her mom came out. I wanted to wake her up and ask her if she wanted to hang out today. So, I got out of my cell and went to hers. I was just about to go in when her mom came out. "What are you doing!" she said. She was coming to wake Carley up herself. I explained how I wanted to wake her up and ask her if she wanted to hang out. Her mom said OK and brushed it off.

I opened the door very slowly, making sure to be quite. I crept into her room and over to her bed. She was sleeping on her side in a red tank top and black shorts. I thought of a great way to wake her up.

Last night when we said good night, things got really heated. It didn't go THAT far, but we did make out a lot. Thinking of last night and how her lips felt on mine, only made me want to wake her up faster. I crawled in her bed behind her. She didn't wake up, which made me smile. She was a really heavy sleeper! I wrapped my arms around her waist and moved her hair out of her face so I could kiss her face and neck.

She groaned and her beautiful eyes fluttered open. "Good **kiss** morning **kiss, **beautiful **kiss**". "Good morning. What are you doing here?" she asked in her sleepy voice. "Shhhhh." I said against the skin of her neck. She laughed and flipped onto her back so I was above her. I smiled down at her and cupped her gorgeous face in my hands. I leaned down and our lips met for a very passionate kiss.

Carley's POV

_My kids got under the covers and I tucked each of them in. "Good night, my beautiful babies. I will see you in the morning for another wonderful day. Get a good night's rest and have sweet dreams." I said sweetly. "What shall we dream about, mommy?" my son asked. "Anything you want, my sweet boy. You could dream about ice cream or cotton candy or a new toy or Christmas morning. Anything and everything". "I'm going to dream about you and daddy. And how you are the beautiful princess that is trapped in a castle that is guarded by a mean dragon. Then, daddy will ride in on his white horse, slay the dragon, and rescue you. Then, we will all live happily ever after, just like in my book!" my young daughter exclaimed. "What a beautiful dream you will have tonight then." I told her._

_Just then, my handsome husband, their father, came in and said "sleep tight, my beauties.". He then walked over to our son and kissed and hug him, telling him to have sweet dreams. I then did the same to our daughter and we switched places. I thank God every morning and night for these wonderful children of mine. "Good night. See you in the morning. We love you so much." I said as me and Blaze stood by the door. "How much?" they asked. We do this every night. "To the moon and back a thousand times." Blaze said. We clicked off the light and walked into our room. _

_I was tired from a long day. I started taking my shoes off and my necklace off. That is, until I felt a pair of big, strong hands start unzipping my dress. It fell to the floor, pooling around my ankles. I turned around and looked up at him. His green eyes got darker with lust. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I reached up on my tip toes and we started kissing. My hands flew to his hair as he started to-_

I felt warm, wet lips on my neck. That is what woke me up from my beautiful dream. As I came to more, I felt his large hands around my waist and that, indeed, he had been kissing my neck and face. I groaned and tried to open my eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." he said, adding kisses in between each word. "Good morning. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shhhhh." he said in my neck. I laughed lightly and flipped onto my back to see his face. He leaned down and kissed me. Our lips met hungrily, him begging for entrance after a few seconds. I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth.

His tongue was memorizing every inch of my mouth, same as mine to his mouth. All of a sudden, we hear a gasp that we don't recognize as the others or as our own. We pull back and see my mom standing in the doorway. Cursing under my breath, I smiled at my mom. "Sorry. Didn't know I was breaking something important up. Just wanted to tell you that your sister and father are already gone. Have fun!... But not too much!" my mom said as she backed out of the room and closed the door. "Weird." Blaze said. I smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss on his swollen lips.

"So, why are you here. Not that I'm complaining. You better be careful. I could get used to you being my wake up call. Or should I say my wake up kiss.". "I came to ask you if you wanted to hang out today. We could go out or we could just stay here and watch a movie or something.". I thought about this for a minute before replying "We can stay here and watch some movies and eat popcorn if you want.". "Sure. That works."

So, we did. We got the guards to get us some horror movies to watch. My mom made some popcorn and brought us lemonade. We watched two movies before we put the third one in and started kissing. I was on top of him, straddling his waist. His hands were up my shirt and right below my bra. I pulled back from our kiss and smiled at him. We were both panting heavily but he managed to ask why I stopped. I only said "Not here. Not now." and then laid my head on his chest to watch the rest of the movie.

We must have fallen asleep because my mom is shaking me awake and telling me that Blaze needs to leave. She then walks away to give us privacy. I kiss his chest and move up to his neck. He moans and opens his eyes. I smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips. "You have to go back. It's late. But, I will see you tomorrow. We can hang out again." I told him as I got up. "Alright, I'll go. But, only after my good night kiss.". He smirked down at me. "Well then, I guess your staying here." I said. "No, he is not. Your father will blow a gasket if he sees him here. Sorry Blaze." my mom said. "Alright, fine." I pouted. I reached up and pulled him down so I could kiss him. "Don't pout, beautiful. I will see you in my dreams. Then, I will wake up and get to see you for real.". I smiled as I kissed him again. We hugged and he whispered in my ear "Good night, my beautiful girlfriend.". I giggled as he walked away but still looked back.

I told my mom good night and went to bed. That night I dreamed about my handsome, loving boyfriend.

A/N: There you go. I know that it's short. Sorry about that! Reviews are highly appreciated! Until next time, my lovely readers!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Its finally here! Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, step right up, step right up, witness something you've never seen before, heard before, (forgot the last one). Anyway...ENJOY! (sorry if its long)

Chapter 10

Jackie's POV

"Jackie clown, wake up, it's time to go to the circus with your *friend*". I am laying in bed not wanting to get up and even though I am facing the opposite way as him, I can feel him grunt in disappointment. I guess he still want's me to be his little clown girl and I will always be his little Jackie clown. "Dad...can't I sleep a little longer?". "No! Get up!". One of his arms snaked under my ankles and the other goes and cradles my back like Frankenstein carrying The Bride of Frankenstein. He carry's me to his room and lays me on his desk and starts shinning his dim but bright light on my face, then he tickles me. I hate it when he tickles me. We are both laughing and then my mom comes in and starts yelling at dad to quiet down because Carley's still sleeping. Then she left the room shaking her head and mumbled something about crazy clowns and cheese. "Why is it always me that gets yelled at?". "Because you are the responsible adult and stuff". We both laughed at that because we all know that my dad is like the third child that mom has to raise.

He picks me up again and takes me back to my room so I can get dressed for the circus. I want to wear a sexy outfit but not one that I wore recently. So I put on my sparkly green strapless top and green ripped up jeans. I know, I know, you don't normally wear ripped up jeans to a date. At least I wish it was a date. Last but not least, in case it's cold out, I am bringing my slim purple jacket that fits perfectly against my curves. Am I over doing it? I hope not.

My dad and I met up with Taylor by the front door of Arkham. With are handcuffs on, the hairy monkeys led us onto the bus. Going to the circus is like a field trip for school except it's for Arkham people. You would think that people would come to get out of Arkham but nobody ever comes on this trip so it's always just me and my dad. Well...Taylor's coming this time. The circus has electric fence all around it and guards lined up around it to make sure we don't get out. My dad and I never try to escape because he says it's to easy, you always want to challenge yourself to get better.

Once we get there, Taylor and I look at each other in excitement. We all load off the bus and look at the people and the big tent where the show is. There is also little tents around it with games like at the fair but different at the same time.

The big show was at the very end of the circus so that's why all the games are here, to entertain the people before the show starts. My dad went off to gamble somewhere, I don't know, he does it every time we come here. So he gave me and Taylor money so we could play some of the games. I him that we already had money but he, for no apparent reason, gave us more. Which was totally fine.

We probably played like at million games before we got tired and both decided for a break. He won me a stuffed green and purple panda. He said when he saw it he needed to get if for me. Geeeeeee...I wonder why. We went to the fried cheese curd stand and shared a small little paper box of cheese curds. We both like cheese curds and then he told me to close my eyes and that he would be right back. I did what he said and a couple minuets later he came back with something that smelled really good. I recognized the smell and opened my eyes. FUNNEL CAKE!

We snacked on the funnel cake for a while and talked about many things. I looked at the sky and saw that the sunset was almost here. "Taylor, come with me". He looked surprised but smiled and said yes. A long time ago when my dad was gambling longer than usual I was board so I sneaked off and found an opening in the fence that the guards were no where near. So I squeezed myself though and found myself on the edge of the ocean because the circus is near the edge but you still need to walk a little ways to get there. Just four of five yards.

I showed Taylor the way out and told him how I found it. "We need to hurry otherwise we will miss the sunset.". We ran so it would take less time to get there then to just walk, and besides, I love running.

Taylor's POV

We both squeezed though the little opening in the the fence and started to run. I loved the way she looked when she ran. Her silky pale skin shining in the sunsets light, her brunette yet green hair swaying in the wind, her luscious red lips. I need to look away but my eyes are like a magnet to her. I can't look away.

Once we stop running and she look's at me I look at her and then we both turn away to look at the sunset. She sits down and she pats the ground next to her and I take that she wants me to sit down. So, I plop my self down and we both watch the sun slowly maneuver it's way down. Just as its half the way down I look at her, she turns and looks at me.

"Jackie"."Yes"."I have been feeling this feeling for a long time now and I just haven't been able to ask you so here it goes. Jackie Naiper, will you be my girlfriend?".

I could tell she was shocked but not that many seconds later she said "At first I thought you were going to propose to me for at second there, but of course I will be your girlfriend. Yes!".

Jackie's POV

Wow! He actually asked me this is the best day of my life. It is official. I am going to write it on my calendar even though it already happened and celebrate it every year.

We put are heads down on the grass and looked up at the sky because the sun is fully down now. I was looking at some of the stars when all of a sudden I see Taylor's head in the way. His arms on my wrists making sure I had no where to go. "Hey Taylor. What are you doing up there?". He smiled and his face was slowly getting closer to mine. It was so close I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Soon enough are lips were locked together. My fingers were entwined in his hair and his hands were literally all over the place. I couldn't help but smile under the kiss. We didn't come up for air but his hands hit a place where I had to come up for air and moan. His lips found his way to my neck and couldn't help but notice that he was tugging at my jacket. I helped a little but that was all I felt like removing.

"Taylor, stop for a second. Do you hear that?". "No". He got off me and I put my jacket back on. I asked if my make-up was okay and he said it was beautiful. We stood up and in the darkness out came Brad and some of his friends. I don't think they saw what happened but I could tell they were drunk. Brad most of all. I'm surprised Rachel wasn't with him. Brad came wobbling over by us and fell a couple of times. "Hey Sweet thing". "Go away Brad, you are drunk". "Come on baby, don't you want a kiss?" He tried to grab me and his lips were a inch away from my face when I pushed him out of the way. He fell down again and slowly picked himself up and slapped my across the face. I fell to the ground and new that I would have a bruise on my cheek bone the next morning. "Don't you touch her!" I looked up as soon as I could and saw Taylor and Brad in a fist fight. I got up as soon as I could and tried to separate them but I got slapped in the face again by Brad which only made Taylor more mad and hit harder.

I tried to get up again but this time I was put to my knees by Brads friends and my hands were held behind my back. I was yelling for them to stop but it was obvious that Taylor was winning because he was more built and wasn't drunk. Finally, Brad gave up and told his friends to let go and they ran as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast considering they kept tripping and falling. I felt light headed and my cheek bone hurt really bad. Taylor rushed over to me picked me up Frankenstein style and carried me back to the fence.

I felt better when we were inside and Taylor set me down. He started going off on how he could never forgive himself and that he will take better care of me and blah, blah, blah. I hear that from my dad enough. "Taylor, it wasn't your fault so quit blaming yourself. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night and go find my father because I think the show is going to start soon.". He nodded but I could still tell that he was made about what happened so I stopped him, gave him a long kiss that I knew would take his mind off of what happened. "And there is more where that came from".

A/N: WOW! That was fun. Hope you enjoyed it. P.S. The one that made the meatloaf/jello in my other chapter was Harley Quinn. I forgot to put it in.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys. I was going to leave the circus scene at that but my friend and I were talking and decided that I should do a part 2 for you guys so here is the Greatest Show on Earth!

Chapter ten - Part two

Jackie's POV

After awhile we found my dad sitting at a gambling table all by himself shuffling his cards. Apparently nobody wanted to play with the Joker. "Dad, come on, the show is about to start". He looked up from his shuffling and looked at my face with squinted eyes. I didn't know if the bruise on my cheek bone had started. Even if it didn't, my dad or even my mom or sister would find out sooner or later. After a couple of minuets of silence my dad said "Well...lets get a move on. We don't want to miss the show". We followed him to the big tent and looked for three seats. We eventually found some and sat down. I sat in the middle with my dad on my left and Taylor on my right.

"Dad, is this supposed to be the same as last years?".

"I don't know Jackie clown. We will see".

The light dimmed at the top of the tent except for one which was pointing at the middle of the circus ring. A short and stubby man walked out in a white and red striped waist coat with a tall, black, top hat. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, you are about to witness the greatest show on earth, and to start out are show we will have the man and women of mischief...The Clowns Of Many Faces! All different types of clowns with different face make-up design's ran into the ring. They started to dance all over the place and trip and fall and whack each other in the faces with plastic base ball bats.

I look over to see my dad smiling and chuckling so I turn my head to Taylor. "Do you like the circus so far?". "Oh...I loved it way before I walked in this tent". He leaned and kissed me on the cheek bone. I flinched a little but I didn't mind. I turned my head back to find my dad staring at me so I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There, now your not left out". He smiled and turned back to look at the clowns. The show was awesome as it was every year. There were acrobats and stilt walkers and unbelievably crazy double jointed people. I would have to say my favorite out of all of them would obviously be the clowns but my favorite clown of all is my dad. His jokes are the best.

The show is almost over when I feel this sharp pain in my cheek. The pain sneaks its way to my head so I feel dizzy and want to faint. "Dad I don't feel to good. Can Taylor walk me outside I need some fresh air". "Okay. Just make sure you don't wander to far. I want to watch the ending with you guys". "Taylor could you walk me outside for a couple minuets? I need air". "Of course. What's the matter?". "My head hurts. I just need some air".

We were outside of the tent for a couple of minuets when the pain in my cheek and head started to go away.

"Are you sure you are okay?".

"Yah. I am fine now. Sorry I had to disturb you from the show".

He started to inch closer to me and I didn't step back. He removed a strand of my green tinted hair out of my face and asked me where it hurt. I told him in my cheek bone and in my head. He leaned in and kissed the two places I told him it hurt. We both smiled. "Any where else?". I started to point out places that didn't even hurt like my neck and my forehead and finally I pointed to my lips. "Are you sure?" he said in a teasing voice. I didn't even bother to say yes or even shake my head. I yanked him against my body and kissed him so hard that I thought I hurt him but he didn't seem to care. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We took deep breaths in between kisses and in between one I said "I love you". "I love you too Jackie". He finally put me down but are foreheads were still touching.

"Remember when you ask me what I want in my future?".

"Yes. I do remember".

"Well...when I told you that I wanted a husband and some kids, I was talking about you. I want you to be in my future for as long as possible".

"That's the answer I was hoping for".

We both just stood there for awhile in each others arms with are foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, just taking in the presence of each other.

After a while we walked back inside the tent holding hands to watch the rest of the show. I think we stayed out there just long enough because we walked in just as the little man with the top hat and waistcoat was introducing the grand and final act. The Flying Trapeze. My dad was laughing while everybody was clapping. I don't know why he was laughing but HAY, he's the Joker, he always laughs. Taylor and I are still standing by the entrance when he lets go of my hand and puts his are around my shoulders. My dad stops laughing and looks over at us and gives us *the eye*. Taylor takes his arm off and sneaks it back inside my hand again. I just smile and giggle.

It was a great show. It was even better because Taylor was there to share the fun with my dad and I. We were walking to the front entrance of the whole circus and saw the monkey guards waiting for us with the handcuff in hand ready and waiting. Once we reached them we were handcuffed and loaded on the bus. My dad said he was going to sit in the front and mess with the bus driver. Play some of his jokes on him.

Me and Taylor sat in the back taking about what are favorite parts about the circus was. I was laying down on the seat with my legs hanging of the side swaying back and forth. Taylor was siting on the edge pinning me to the seat curling and twisting my hair. "You are beautiful, you know that". "Thanks Taylor. I appreciate the compliment". He leaned down and kissed me gently.

When the bus got to Arkham, Taylor and I said good-bye to each other and we went to each others cells. I couldn't wait to sleep the night away and hope that Carley wont wake me up in the morning. "Good night Jackie clown". "Good night dad". He kissed me on the cheek and said "Tomorrow we will discuss that bruise on you cheek". I was mad that he noticed but what can I do.

"No I am glad you did".

He started to inch closer to me and I didn't step back. He removed a strand of my green tinted hair out of my face and asked me where it hurt. I told him in my cheek bone and in my head. He leaned in and kissed the two places I told him it hurt. We both smiled. "Any where else?". I started to point out places that didn't even hurt like my neck and my forehead and finally I pointed to my lips. "Are you sure?" he said in a teasing voice. I didn't even bother to say yes or even shake my head. I yanked him against my body and kissed him so hard that I thought I hurt him but he didn't seem to care. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We took deep breaths in between kisses and in between one I said "I love you". "I love you too Jackie". He finally put me down but are foreheads were still touching.

"Remember when you ask me what I want in my future?".

"Yes. I do remember".

"Well...when I told you that I wanted a husband and some kids, I was talking about you. I want you to be in my future for as long as possible".

"That's the answer I was hoping for".

We both just stood there for awhile in each others arms with are foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, just taking in the presence of each other.

After a while we walked back inside the tent holding hands to watch the rest of the show. I think we stayed out there just long enough because we walked in just as the little man with the top hat and waistcoat was introducing the grand and final act. The Flying Trapeze. My dad was laughing while everybody was clapping. I don't know why he was laughing but HAY, he's the Joker, he always laughs. Taylor and I are still standing by the entrance when he lets go of my hand and puts his are around my shoulders. My dad stops laughing and looks over at us and gives us *the eye*. Taylor takes his arm off and sneaks it back inside my hand again. I just smile and giggle.

It was a great show. It was even better because Taylor was there to share the fun with my dad and I. We were walking to the front entrance of the whole circus and saw the monkey guards waiting for us with the handcuff in hand ready and waiting. Once we reached them we were handcuffed and loaded on the bus. My dad said he was going to sit in the front and mess with the bus driver. Play some of his jokes on him.

Me and Taylor sat in the back taking about what are favorite parts about the circus was. I was laying down on the seat with my legs hanging of the side swaying back and forth. Taylor was siting on the edge pinning me to the seat curling and twisting my hair. "You are beautiful, you know that". "Thanks Taylor. I appreciate the compliment". He leaned down and kissed me gently.

When the bus got to Arkham, Taylor and I said good-bye to each other and we went to each others cells. I couldn't wait to sleep the night away and hope that Carley wont wake me up in the morning. "Good night Jackie clown". "Good night dad". He kissed me on the cheek and said "Tomorrow we will discuss that bruise on you cheek". I was mad that he noticed but, what can I do?


End file.
